club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
SHA Branches
The SHA Branches are different types of classes, led by eight veteran Super Heroes. Below are some of the branches. Branches (Note : After you have joined the SHA you have to choose one of these branches and add your super hero name below the branch.Super heros who are in one branch can join another one if they want) Scientists - Led By Ice Storm The Scientists (led by SHA Second In Command Ice Storm) are the ones who experiment with chemical components. They know everything there's to know about chemistry and are capable of handling special substances to create chemical stuff useful to the SHA. They have certain privileges in the HQ and Space Ship's Labs. They normally wear scientist-related clothes in CP to confirm their status. Super Heroes who are Scientists: *Ice Storm * Lightno-Strike * The Spark Tactical Strategists - Led By Fire Spider The Tactical Strategists (led by the known SHA member Fire Spider) are the ones taking care of mission strategy. They analyze the mission fields and formulate plans to fulfill the mission as quickly and efficiently as possible. To do this, they use the latest technology available, and also have certain special privileges in the HQ and Space Ship's Meeting Rooms. They normally wear the Comm Headset in CP to confirm their status. Super Heroes who are Tactical Strategists: *Fire Spider * Lightno-Strike * Fire Flame Inventors - Led By Phoenix The Inventors (led by the SHA Third in Command Phoenix) are the ones to make inventions for the SHA. This Inventors are good friends with scientists and make nifty gadgets for the SHA. They mostly use their own inventions and are very busy making them. Super Heros who are Inventors : *Phoenix * Ice Storm * Batpeng Storm Infiltrators - Led By Darkwave These heroes use force and alot of power and storm through the enemy defenses, the SHA's heavy artillery of superheroes. The enemy always sees them coming but are in a surprise as always because they will be faster than expected as well as stronger. Super Heroes who are Storm Infiltrators: *Darkwave * Lightno-Strike Sky-Fliers - Led By The Twister These super heroes can fly in the sky and are the SHA Air Support. They watch over CP. These Super Heroes are used to flying over CP and watching it. They are also trained to drive flying vehicles. Super Heroes who are Sky-Fliers: *The Twister * Lightno-Strike Branch Rulers - Led By Shadow Guy These super heroes can fly, swim and go on the ground. These super heroes first make a plan and go undercover stopping crime anywhere. They must be a EPF Agent to become a Branch Ruler. Super Heroes who are Branch Rulers : *Shadow Guy *Fire Spider Stealthies - Led By The Spark These super heros are very secret and go undercover like Branch Rulers. They are good friends with Branch Rulers. They always first go to their igloo and make a plan. After they make a plan they get a disguise and hide. When they see crime they come out and stop them. If the criminal runs they always track them down no matter what. If the criminal somehow escapes the super hero (Who is a Stealthie) will think where robbers will go for escape. They use there S.H.A Phones a lot. They are fast,smart,and strong. Super Heroes who are Stealthies: *The Spark * Captain Ghost Trivia *Shadow Guy is the master of all branches, but mostly Branch Rulers because that is his type.. Category:Super Hero Agency